a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen utensil. More specifically, it relates to a manually-operated garlic grater for use to peel off and grate cloves of garlic or other similar products, such as small onions.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
To obtain garlic juice and gratings for spicing or flavoring a food preparation, it is of common practice to take a clove of garlic, to peel off the skin of the clove with a knife, and then either to chop the peeled clove with the knife or to grate it with a flat grate.
Garlic presses are also known, comprising a small container provided with a perforated bottom, in which a clove of garlic previously peeled off can be inserted and pressed with a handle. The clove that is so pressed is crushed and converted into juice and gratings while it passes through the perforations at the bottom of the casing.
In both cases, it is compulsory to peel off the cloves prior to processing them. It is also compulsory to use a knife or a scraper to collect the gratings that stick onto the bottom of the grate or the perforated bottom of the garlic press, because of their moisture content.